In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon
by Oblivions Star
Summary: Hinata thinks the only way out of becoming heiress to her clan is suicide. Gaara is indifferent to the world and is ready to give up on humanity. Both of their plans change dramatically when they meet on the first night of the Twilight Festival.
1. Letters

Hello, hello everyone. This is the seventh fic I've started on this year. But you all are lucky, this is the first one that has a complete chapter. What's even better, I actually know what I'm typing about, no randomness….yet.

This is a Gaara/Hinata pairing, I have no idea where the story is heading and there is NO SASUKE!!!! I just see no point of having him exist, him with his inferiority complex. Oh well, I'm gonna need a bunch of help once I get bored, lol.♥

ENJOY!!!!! 1:52 AM

**Disclaimer: **I own no one… except Damien and Rose, but they're real so they don't matter as much. cries in corner **♥**

**Chapter 1 -- Letters**

For the Manor

Nothing is as it should be. That was something I learned at a very young age. As the heiress of my clan, I should be strong, powerful, dominative; those things I am not. I am fragile, weak, a waste of time. I am sorry to say that if you are reading this, then I have most likely carried out my wish to no longer be of the living. If anything, I am most sorry that you have had to put up with me for seventeen years.

Father, Hanabi will lead your clan to greatness, something I am sure I would have never been able to do. I have left all of the money I've collected over the years to Hanabi as most of my possessions.

Hanabi, be strong, my death might not grieve you, but you must carry the weight of greatness on your shoulders. Be proud. You know have a lot more than you could ever imagine.

Neji-kun, I have no regrets about this as I have thought it out clearly. You have always been better than me in the Gentle Fist technique, I wish for you to be the backbone of Hanabi's success.

Farewell, my family. It is all for the best.

Hinata Hyuuga

For Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru

I'm sorry things have to be this way, but I only want the best for everyone.

Kiba-kun, you and Akamaru-kun have grown so much, I will definitely miss you and your quirkiness and jokes. I wish you two happiness.

Shino-kun, I know we didn't talk much, but you have always been there for me. I should have told you what I was planning to do, but you would have told Kiba, and he would have tried to stop me. As I said before, this is for the best. I wish you happiness.

Naruto-kun, you have always been the light this village needed. I hope you will become Hokage one day like you're always saying. I wish you and Sakura-chan the best.

Lee-kun, you are definitely the most energetic shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. You could always make me smile. I wish you and Ino-chan the best.

Chouji-kun, I don't get how you can eat so much without ever bursting. It's something that I've always wondered about, but I guess I won't know now will I? You and Shikamaru-kun have always had each other's backs, I wish you two happiness and everlasting friendship.

Shikamaru-kun, I probably shouldn't write this to you, but I trust that the letter will be burned once everyone reads it. I am very proud that you had become an ANBU member when you turned fifteen. I wish you and Temari-san the best of luck and happiness in your marriage.

Hinata Hyuuga

For Sakura, Ino, and Tenten

Sakura-chan, you have always been like a big sister to me. I greatly appreciated the tips you attempted giving me on make-up, but face it, things like that just never looked as good on me as they do on you. I wish you and Naruto the best of luck with your relationship.

Ino-chan, you and Sakura-chan could give any boring occasion some type of entertainment. Your rivalry will be missed. Oh, and by-the-way, your hair looks nice short. I wish you and Lee the best of luck with your marriage.

Tenten-chan, your weaponry skills are quite astounding. You make a great kunoichi, and you will make an even better mother. I wish you, Neji-kun, and your unborn baby girl the best of luck and happiness.

Hinata Hyuuga

For Kurenai-sensei

Please don't feel bad about this. You were my inspiration for years and I will never forget your kindness. I left all of my money to the family, but I want you to have my butterfly pins. They were my 3rd most prized possessions, I want them to be yours, all 71 of them. If Hanabi wants some, she can have up to ten. Please watch over everyone for I can no longer do that. Thank you for everything Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata had just finished writing the last of her farewell letters when 4:30pm came around. While arranging the letters neatly on her dresser, a crow dropped a note by her feet and flew back out of the open window. _A message from Tsunade-sama? _she wondered.

Hinata-san,

Please meet at the Hokage's Central Office at 1700.

Arigato.

Shizune-san

_How interesting. _Hinata thought after looking at the clock on her bedside table. It was 4:33 at that moment and she hadn't even begun to get ready for the festival that started at 5. _It shouldn't take too long, Tsunade always sends messages at the very last minute if it's urgent, I just hope it doesn't cut into my plans for tonight._

10 minutes had passed and Hinata had put on a Raven's Blue cheongsam that had sky blue finishes and a silver lining. The dress wasn't her style showing so much skin, so she also had on thigh high black boots.

"Hinata onee-sama?" Hanabi called as she knocked on the door.

"Yes Hanabi?"

"You look pretty. I hope you have fun at the Festival tonight. Father won't let me attend. Will you take me to the one for tomorrow, Song of the Nightingales?" Hanabi asked sweetly as her and her sister headed towards the gates.

Hinata couldn't bring herself to lie to her little sister. "We'll see Hanabi, we'll see. But tonight, Father wants you to train. Be good." Hinata called out as she ran past the gates. _I have 15 minutes, that's more than enough time to get to Tsunade-sama's._

With 5 minutes left, Hinata wasn't in too much of a hurry to get to the Hokage's office, she was ending everything that night anyway. _What could be _important_ enough that Tsunade-sama would cut her time of drinking sake at a festi- h_er thoughts trailed off as she walked into the room. The first person she noticed, the _important_ person she noticed. The Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

**Star: **wellsies?

**Hinata: **umm…am I that depressed

**Star: **Chyeah, mehbie…

**Gaara: **mn, those aren't real words…

**Star:** If I'm using them, then they're real enough!

**Gaara: **…psycho…

**Star: **AND YA KNOW IT!!! Please review


	2. Night Of the Butterfies

HEYSIES EVERYONE!!!! Chapter 1 took me around an hour to complete, this chapter, 2 months. I need inspiration…badly. However, unbelievably, I still haven't found a name for this thing, maybe by chapter three….or I could call Rose around midnight and ask for one. That'll do! ♥♥♥

**Gaara's Hidden Love:** Thankies hun, I'll try to keep it up.

**Kitsune-chan119:** Okies, will do♥

**Gaarazlilmiss: **Thanks, these reviews mean a lot to me!

**Gaara's Ai:** Thanks, I thought that maybe having Hinata suicidal would be a little...crazy,lol.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one… except Damien and Rose, but they're real so they don't matter as much. Cries in corner

**Gaara: **Psycho…

**Star:** NO ONE TOLD YOU TO COME OUT OF THE CELLAR!

**Chapter 2 -- Night of the Butterflies**

Gaara watched as the Hokage's office began to fill up. There were few faces he could remember, one being Naruto's, the other belonged to Neji. Temari was talking to her fiancé, the Nara boy. Kankuro was doing something with Shizune, something Gaara really didn't want to know. The last to come in was the female version of Neji. Gaara still didn't know what her name was, and frankly, he didn't care.

"Now," Tsunade started once Hinata had gotten herself settled, "the Kazekage and his siblings are willing to spend a week in Konoha for the Twilight Festival that has just started this evening. I have called you four, Naruto Uzamaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Hinata Hyuuga, to assist and protect the three during their stay. Are we clear so far?" she asked looking around the room to see a couple of nods and a few glares. "Good. Shikamaru Nara, you are going to be assigned to Sabaku no Temari. Naruto Uzamaki, you will be assigned to Sabaku no Kankuro. Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga, you two will be assigned to Kazekage-sama. You all have your assignments, good day."

"Tsunade-sama, if you don't mind me asking," Neji started, "what is the point of having two Hyuugas protecting the Kazekage? Surely, he has men who are already watching every move he makes. Is the added security really necessary?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the question. "I agree," he said, voice barely above a menacing whisper, "I don't need bodyguards to go to a festival, and if I was in danger, I can take care of myself."

Taken aback by Gaara speaking for the first time that afternoon, Tsunade began to reconsider her options. "Very well then. Hinata, Neji, you two are relieved of your duties. Now, I hope that is all," she said, her voice obviously strained from lack of sake. "You are all dismissed!"

Gaara watched as everyone began to leave the room. _I don't want to be here. I don't want to waste my time with these frivolous imbeciles. _Gaara then thought of a way to get out of the entire week's festivals by remaining hidden for the remainder of his "imprisonment".

Neji simply stared at Gaara from across the room. He was hoping that Tsunade would let him go free, but he didn't think that the bastard would be so rude and deprecate the abilities of Konoha's shinobi. Eventually, Neji left the room and went over to Tenten's place to help her prepare for their new daughter that was due any day. (AN/ The randomness has begun)

Gaara stared back at Neji until the man left the Hokage's office. It was going to be a long week and he knew it. "Lady Tsunade, do you really expect me to attend the ceremonies for the _entire _period?" he asked with disdain in his voice.

"Not really, no. Just… try to be as pleasant as your stagnant heart will let you," Tsunade said as she signed some last minute papers. "And you know what I mean Sabaku no Gaara. Stay out of trouble and please refrain from harming the Konoha young, no matter how annoying they get," she continued with a smirk.

"Mn, I make no promises." With that, Gaara walked out of the office and strolled along the banks of the river just to keep out of the public eye. Humans really did annoy him, with all the useless festivals that no longer represent anything. The butterflies that were appearing were beginning to annoy him too. It took years of self-restraint not to catch one in a desert coffin and demolish its fragile frame.

Stopping under a bridge, he sat and formed the third eye to watch for anyone that would dare interrupt his peace and then began meditating. The sound of children laughing and squealing was everywhere and he didn't like it. _I'll have to talk to that damned Hokage again so she can move me to a place that's less… occupied. _Gaara then slipped into a state of inert consciousness, presumably asleep to anyone that saw him.

Around 4 hours later, Gaara's eye picked up movements and he opened his aquamarine eyes immediately. _A female. Out of all the things that could bother me, it has to be a female._ Gaara watched as the girl began to chant and bless a rope. He had no clue what was going on until he saw her begin to tie the rope onto one of the bridge's rails. The girl intrigued him; he thought that Konoha would be boring, but on the first day he would get to witness a kunoichi commit suicide.

As he watched her slide the noose around her pale, slender neck, he caught a glimpse of her face. _The Hyuuga. Hmph, seems I did her a favor in being an arse. _The river was shallow from where she was, but her insipid neck was safe as long as she stayed on top of the water. As soon as she cut off her chakra pattern, she would plunge into the brook and lose her life in a matter of minutes. Gaara waited for what he was sure to come.

Just as the heiress was about to end her verve, Gaara heard a dainty whisper from her lips and small chuckle.

"Take with me the sorrow, for their lives have no need of it."

With that, the kunoichi dropped and hung herself. The act would have brought great pleasure to Gaara if it weren't for the disturbingly sweet smile that played on her lips after she swung towards Gaara once her breath began to tense, the smile that shaped 'Oh', the smile that screamed contentment.

**Star: **So, what do ya think Gaara-kun?

**Gaara: **That you're insane and that someone needs to kill you.

**Star: **Oh! You're so mean to me!!!! Fine! Back in the cellar you go!


	3. Lament of the Mariposa

Chapter 3 peoples! Sorry to take so long for the update, but aren't you proud of me, I know I am. I just tried to kill this giant bug on my wall. I think I squished it with my calendar, but there are no guts on it. Now I know a bug that huge has to have many guts…so maybe the bug was all in my head…..A grasshopper laid its larva on me today! It was so interesting!

**Hinata: **umm…Star…don't you think you're a little hyper?

**Star: **umm…Hinata…no. It's freakin midnight, I'm always like this at the midnight hour!

**Gaara: **scoff

**Star: **Do I hear a Kazekage? If I do, he'll have trouble walking for a week…no, I like you too much, maybe just a day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Gaara's Ai:** Thankies a bunch.

**Tacarra: **Thanks hun.

**kitsune-chan119: **lol, I guess that would suck. I have a surprise for you.

**Ilovekoga: **lol, just wait and see.

**xXx13EMO13xXx: **what words? And you are psycho! glomps

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Lament of the Mariposa**

Hinata couldn't believe what the Hokage was saying; the woman wanted _her_ to watch over the Kazekage with Neji. She let out a small sigh of relief when she was dismissed. Her plans for the evening were closely cut as it was; protecting the Kazekage would have given her more time to think about the way she would like to leave. Slowly, she followed Neji out of the room with the look of contemplation on her face. _I have to meet Kiba and Shino soon, I hope they'll enjoy tonight without me making too much trouble._

As Hinata began to walk along the road leading to the shopping district, she saw the red butterflies begin to appear for their night of wonderment. "Maybe I'll become one of you little one. A red butterfly without any cares in the world, celebrating my life with the Twilight Festival. Too much to ask…" _By tonight, it will all be over and everything will be fine. _Letting the 26th sigh of the day come out, Hinata then put on her dazzling mask of serenity and approached one of her two team mates who had been beside her since she was 11 six years ago.

"Hinata-chan!" yelled an overexcited Kiba once he saw his favorite kunoichi in her raven's blue cheongsam. "How's our heiress been holding up in the main house?" he asked as Akamaru, now roughly the size of a bear, nuzzled his nose in Hinata's hand.

"Okay Kiba-kun. Hello Akamaru-kun," she replied with simple pleasantry. Then Hinata looked around and saw that someone was missing. "Kiba, where is Shino-kun?"

"Oh, he's on a mission, but he should be back around tomorrow," Kiba said with indifference.

"Oh," Hinata said with a small smile, "It's still nice that you're here Kiba, and you too Akamaru." She turned towards the street with all its festival lights and quickly glanced at the central clock before saying, "Let's go then, I'm to be back at the main house by 9:30."

Kiba disregarded what Hinata had said and perked up as he heard the clock strike six. "We have a surprise for you," he started with excitement in his voice, "Follow us!" Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata weaved between the booths and people until they reached Ichiraku's Ramen Shop where Tenten, with a stomach the size of a watermelon, and all of Hinata's other former classmates were waiting to surprise her.

She was speechless. To think that the people she loved the most would give up their night to spend time with her. It was almost too much to bear. Slowly, Hinata tilted her head to the side and called everyone silly for throwing her a party. As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"**What do you mean by silly?**" Lee yelled as he jumped off his stool. "**It is the Springtime of Youth for which we must ultimately rejoice Lady Hinata! For such a thing to be silly is simply unheard of! Surely—**"

"Lee, shut it!" Ino cut in, obviously annoyed with her boyfriend's antics. "Hinata calls everything we do for her silly in case you haven't noticed."

The said girl giggled at the display in front of her and sat down by Sakura and Tenten, the furthest she could get from the noise. Suddenly, everyone began to surround her. Alarmed, Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw presents everywhere. "Oh no," she exclaimed with a sigh, "you guys didn't, did you?" Just then, everyone brought out the presents that they had hidden all over the restaurant.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most ridiculous thing anyone could ever do and for the most ridiculous reason. They were simply celebrating the Twilight festival. "Why are you all doing this?" Hinata asked, crystalline tears flowing down her porcelain skin.

"No reason really," Sakura said as she handed Hinata a handkerchief.

"Yeah," Kurenai began, "we just decided that you needed to have a little party, Hinata. You rarely come out of the Main House these days unless it's for a mission.

"Yeah Hinata-kun! We never hang out," said Naruto.

Hinata was shocked that everyone had noticed she stayed in the Main House a lot more than usual. She thought she was doing them a favor by slowly severing their relationships; it only made them care for her more. Her voice was barely heard in the bustle of the restaurant. She dabbed her eyes, making sure not to smudge the thin layer of mascara she had on. "I've had to make plans, but thank you all so much for being concerned."

Her words sounded true enough, but they still weren't convincing, so everyone pushed the thought to the back of their minds. The night was a night for celebration, not inquiries. One by one everyone gave her a present. At the end of the night, Hinata had a wide range of gifts: a set of crystal butterfly hairclips(Kurenai), five Ichiraku coupons(Chouji), a new kunai pouch(Naruto), a pink harajuku handbag(Sakura), a large stuffed panda(Kiba), a green spandex jumper(Lee), a book on metamorphosis(Shikamaru), a make-up kit with bronzer (for her surprisingly pale skin says Ino), lavender butterfly earrings(Neji), and a tool sharpening kit(Tenten).

(**(AN//present who's who at the bottom))**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nine o'clock laced the evening chill with a multitude of crimson and sienna butterflies fluttering in the light breeze. Hinata decided that it was time for her to put her plan into action. "I appreciate the party and all the wonderful gifts everyone has given me, but I'm afraid that I must be heading home soon."

Neji got up and helped Tenten to her feet. "We should probably get going too," he said as his blooming bride smiled up at him. Turning back to his cousin, he asked, "Do you want me to go ahead and take your things to your room so you can have a little more time with everyone?"

"Yes please, and thank you for the kit and earrings. I will be leaving momentarily so please don't wait up." Hinata stayed ten minutes longer and then rose from her stool. "I had fun tonight Kiba. Thank you for everything." Akamaru wouldn't leave her side when she headed off, almost as if he knew what she was going to do. "Akamaru," she whispered, "go back to Kiba and the others. They'll be wondering where you went off to. Don't worry, everything will be just fine." Reluctantly, Akamaru turned around and went back to what was left of the throng. As soon as the dog left, Hinata turned around and headed towards the river. _It's all for the best._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hinata arrived at the river furthest from the celebration at 9:28 and immediately began to consecrate to rope, hoping it took her spirit to a place of no more longing. She bent down and tied one end of the noose onto a rail. She had to stand up to get the noose around her neck properly. As she stood, the light from the full moon cast a glow across her gentle face. Hinata lowered herself onto the bank and stayed on top of the water, just to make sure she was ending everything the way she wanted.

Hinata let out a small chuckle and spoke her final words. "Take with me the sorrow, for their lives have no need of it." With that last syllable, she cut off the chakra and plunged into the brook about 4 inches, her silhouette caressed by the moonlight. Her body started convulsing once it got extremely difficult to breathe. Her long hair came out of its bun when she involuntarily swung forward and saw the most surprising thing. She saw the Kazekage watching her writhing body. The man was known for the satisfaction he got out of seeing others in pain. Hinata's lips parted into a slight "o" as she began to lose consciousness. Right before she passed out, something rough encased her and the last thing she remembered was the freezing temperature of the river.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Star: **Wellsies, what did ya think?

**Hinata: **unconscious

**Star: **Oh yeah, you're unconscious.

**Gaara:** What did you go and kill her for?

**Star: **Umm…she's not dead. Haven't you learned to stay quiet?

**Gaara: **You don't run me little girl.

**Sasuke: **I think you both need to shut up.

**Star: **stares…grabs knife…mutilates Sasuke and stuffs his ligaments and bones into separate closets

**Hairclips**Kurenai// **Coupons**Chouji// **Kunai pouch**Naruto// **Handbag **Sakura// **Panda**Kiba// **Jumper**Lee// **Book**Shikamaru// **Make-up**Ino// **Earrings**Neji// **Kit**Tenten

♥♥Please Review, reviews make me happy♥♥


	4. Raven's Twilight

Ok, everybody wants me to finish the story! It makes me happy that you like it so much and thankies to those who believe I can finish it. You're probably wrong, but I'm going to try. MY NEW YEAR RESOLUTION: finish In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon. Oh, and the chapters should start to get longer in the next chapter. Ha…that part ahead…new years Day, this part, Feb. 23, 2008! Yeah, I'm just glad I got motivated again. HA! It's now April the 9th! Oh well,lol. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! OMG! I am going to kill this stupid line thingie!

**Disclaimer:** I know I put one up somewhere.

**Chapter 4: Let me Die in peace**

Gaara didn't know why he saved the girl; she was of no consequence to him. If she died, it wasn't his fault and no one would dare blame him, yet he found himself holding her limp body above the freezing water. Making sure to stay on the back roads, he took her body to the Hokage's office and set her down in the middle of the room. She was shivering although she showed no signs of awakening. Her pale neck dawned red bruises from where the rope tightened as she convulsed and her lips that were normally a light rose were tinted with blue. It would have been fine by him if he just left her there, but something made him wait for the Hokage.

After 3 minutes, Tsunade came bursting through the door in a panic. There was word that Hinata had left the festival earlier and went missing. There were few places that she is known to go, but the very last Tsunade would have thought to look was in her very own office. "Ga-Gaara-sama. Is Hinata alive?" she asked, still in her earlier panic.

"I wouldn't bring a corpse into your office Hokage," he said turning towards the door to leave. Normally he would disappear into his sand, but it was a waste of Chakra, especially when he was going to be tailed all throughout the village. Right when his hand touched the doorknob, he heard a small gasp and a hurried apology. Straining not to let curiosity get the better of him, Gaara walked out and headed towards the inn where he was assigned to stay.

"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama!" Hinata said louder as she realized she was on the floor of Tsunade's office. She couldn't remember how she got there; the last thing she _could_ remember was getting ready to hang herself from a walk bridge. _Did Tsunade-sama find me?_ She wondered to herself in horror. _No, she wouldn't be this calm if she knew I had tried to commit suicide._ Hinata didn't realize the Hokage was talking to her and looked up suddenly smiling. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I was trying to figure out what happened and didn't catch anything you said. Were you trying to tell me what happened?"

Tsunade sighed; it was just like Hinata to block herself to the back of her mind whenever there was something wrong. "No, no Ms. Hyuuga. I was just saying how a rumor was spread that you left the festivities early, but no one could find you. Then, thirty-eight minutes later, the Kazekage has you lying in the middle of my office unconscious. Are you sure you cant remember anything, Hinata?" Tsunade asked, hoping that telling her those events would jog her memory somehow.

Hinata almost fainted at the mention of the Kazekage. It was odd that he didn't tell Tsunade what happened, Hinata was sure he had been watching her before she blacked out. "I'm very sorry," she said looking at the ground, "but I can't remember anything past hanging out with Kiba-kun and the others." Hinata never had to lie before, but oddly enough, that wasn't what made her ashamed. She was ashamed that the Kazekage had witnessed her feeble attempts to take her own life. _How was I ever supposed to run a clan when I can't even kill myself effectively?_ She sulked.

"Well, Ms. Hyuuga," Tsunade began after a short sigh, "I don't think your father will be too pleased about the bruises around your neck. You are legally an adult now, but you have yet to become the leader of your clan. Until then, I must get Hiashi's permission to run any tests and heal anything that might be out of order." Tsunade stood and walked behind her desk, looking for the sake bottle she knew she had hidden before the festival even started.

Hinata stared at her blue-tinted fingertips. How close she had been to ending it all. How close she had been to relieving the constant pain. It was obvious that someone would save her; she was meant to suffer, always. "Hokage-sama, I know it is too much to ask, but I would like you to consider it. I would appreciate if you could provide a flat for me to reside in. For a month or so, until I can figure out how to get things right." Her already tiny voice diminished at the end of the sentence.

Tsunade stopped her searching and stared, stunned by the heiress' request. It was not something that was often asked of her. It was not anything a shinobi had ever asked of her. Instantly she knew there was something Gaara and Hinata were hiding from her. Girls in her village did not disappear for any reason, but now her curiosity was peaked and she was determined to figure out what happened. "Hinata, I know you must be extremely stressed, but I can not go against your father so easily. However, I will supply the flat. You are a woman now, and as a woman you can't be living with an overprotective male until you're married." Tsunade winked and grabbed the elusive sake bottle.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed and left the room with strained patience. She still couldn't figure out how she could be so careless as to be stooped. The Kazekage could have left her to die; things would have been much simpler that way.

She made her way back to the Main Building, but not before seeing her father's furious glare. Thankfully, Hanabi was already asleep and hadn't heard any of the heated discussion that had followed. More than anything Hinata wanted her little sister to stay happy and the yelling wouldn't have helped anything.

She ran off from her father and tried to sneak around Neji's room to get to her own, but he somehow knew exactly when she was in front of his door.

"Hinata-sama. Would you please join me?"

Hinata nervously opened the screen and sat in front of him, careful not to look in his eyes. Instead, she saw the letters that she had written just that afternoon.

"Would you like to explain to me why there are a multitude of farewell letters that seems to be centered around the even of your untimely 'death'?" Neji asked in a cool monotonus voice.

"Neji-kun...I-I wrote them this morning. I meant everything I said also. I do not feel I am s-strong enough to carry out the wishes of this family," she sobbed. Hinata seroiusly did not enjoy talking about her feelings. She hated the fact that she was so emotional. Even then, to cry so much in front of Neji embarrassed her and made her wish she was dead even more.

Neji stared at his cousin in amazement. He knew she was unhappy, but had no idea that she thought suicide was the only way out. As far as strength went, she had tolerance that no one other than her deceased mother possessed. "Hinata-sama," Neji said as he pulled his cousin into his chest, "Strength is the beginning and end of all ruins. What you have is more valuable and I will never let you hurt yourself in such a way again. I was born to protect you." He pulled her away and gently wiped her tears. "You are all I have and I do not wish for you to perish in such a hateful way." He rose from the straw mat after kissing her forehead then walked towards his bed. "Good-night Hinata-sama."

Hinata stared in wonder at what had just happened; Neji never showed so much compassion to anyone. She had expected him to be angry with her, not comfort her. Suddenly, the night's events began to weigh in on her and she become increasingly tired. Hinata made it to her bedroom without crashing into anything and fell on her bed. The very last thing she thought of before she blacked out was the chilling face of the Kazekage.

* * *

**Star: **Ooh! What do you think?

**Gaara:** Took you long enough.

**Star: **I WASN'T ASKING YOU!!


End file.
